


loss

by thisisnotwhatihadplanned



Series: familiarity [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, death (not tyler or jenna)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotwhatihadplanned/pseuds/thisisnotwhatihadplanned
Summary: If he could he'd wrap her up and shield her from the hurt.





	loss

Tyler felt his phone vibrate beside him. He squinted at the sudden brightness.

jenna: are you awake?

Jenna. He was now. 

tyler: yeah, what's up? 

They were at a weird stage. They'd been dating for a few weeks, but at the same time, they were close. Tyler opened up to her like he never had before, not even to Josh. He hoped it wouldn't come back to bite him. 

He wouldn't seriously entertain that thought though. Jenna also shared with him. She took his heart like the rare gift it was and handled it gently. 

Of course, she wasn't scared to knock sense into him either. 

jenna: can i come over?

jenna: can you come over? 

tyler: be there in twenty

jenna: okay

Texts without emojis or exclamation points were rare. Tyler's stomach clenched. He hoped she was okay. 

In ten minutes he was standing on Jenna's apartment doorstep, flattening down his bedhead. 

Jenna opened the door slowly with a soft "hey" and stepped further in. Tyler followed. 

In the light, Tyler could see she'd been crying. He hugged her, tentatively at first, and then harder when he felt her squeezing. 

"What's wrong?" 

That made Jenna sob harder, and he stroked her hair. What could make Jenna so sad? In that moment, his heart tightened. He'd do anything to make this stop. 

"Stephanie's dead." 

"Oh, Jenna." 

Stephanie. Jenna's aunt. They had a bond like best friends, like sisters. She was much younger than Jenna's mom, anout Tyler's age. 

Jenna was loosening the hug, and Tyler followed her to the couch. 

"It was a car crash. Some-somebody hit her and she-." More sobs wracked her body. 

"Jenna I'm so sorry." 

Tyler wanted to say a million things, but they would all be inadequate in the face of the pain in Jenna's heart. So instead he reached for her hand and started making soft circles with his thumb. If he could he'd wrap her up and shield her from the hurt. But he couldn't. And they barely knew eachother. Sort of. 

She looked over and smiled the saddest smile Tyler had ever seen. 

"I just facetimed her last night." 

Jenna curled closer to Tyler, brought her head to rest on his shoulder. 

And she stared. She stared at the TV and didn't really see it. She stared at Tyler's hand in hers and didn't feel it. All she saw was Stephanie's body on the side of the road. Highway 23, exit 41, where they'd go get ice cream sometimes after work, before she moved. 

Tyler's hand was still in hers. She drew a ragged breath.

"The police. They said she hit her head so hard she immediately-it was quick and painless. I, um, yeah." She stared for a few seconds.

"My mom called me. I'm going to Michigan tomorrow."

She stared again, this time chewing her lip, as if she was considering something. Tyler opened his mouth just as Jenna said 

"Fuck it. Can you go with me?"

Tyler closed his mouth. Yes. He could go with her. He'd walk to Michigan if he needed to. 

"Yes." 

Jenna took his long pause for hesitation.

"I mean-sorry. That was completely inappropriate. We've been on like five dates." 

"No, I'll go, if you want me to. I want to." 

It was a hard night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
